nccsdfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Derrylson
Michael Derrylson's Early Life Michael Derrylson was born July 5,1943 in a small town of Pasadena,California. He would go with his dad to his job in Hollywood-Los Angeles, California. His dad would be at business meetings all day while he would be cheerfully smiling at the other men in suits. As he got older his dad started becoming more and more weak. He was so weak that he finally retired and started teaching Michael how to start and run his own business. Over the next couple of years his father succombed to Stage 4 Bone Cancer and passed away on September 5,1953. Michael continued to study about business. During is first week of elementary school his teachers called in his mother to ask if him reading business books was a "normal thing" at home. His mother simply said "Ahh, He's fine". His mother and him were very close after his dad's death in 1953(dad died 10 years earlier). Early Financial Management/Business 101 classes After graduating from high school him and his mother moved to Niagara Falls a city in Niagara County, NY. There he went to Business school and he flourished in it. He would often walk home late from getting into so many books, that his mom actually called the police to report him missing. But as the years went on his mother's health slowly started to deplete. One day while at school, his teacher called for him to stay after for a moment. They told him that his mom had a heart attack and passed away. He broke down. He lost the closest thing to him and now he didn't have anyone. He didn't let her passing slow him down and he recalls it actually pushed him to work for it. He wanted to make his mom proud. Derrylson Pharmacy 24 Hour Service Mart After graduation from college Derrylson opened his first business from the lessons he had learned from his dad and applied them to his business. His business was successful until the stock market crashed and he lost every cent he had ever made and then some. He finally regained his earnings but it took a while. James Derrylson is Born. In August of 1971 James Derrylson was born to Michael and Denise Derrylson. His birthday is August 4,1971 When his son was born he hoped that he would like the same thing he liked: Business. Over the next couple of years he planned out lessons for him to teach when he got older. When James got to college he started taking classes for Business and soon found out that he wasn't truly happy. His dad was not very happy but he never said anything. Purchasing the Niagara County Central School District in May of 2018. On May 5th,2018 Michael purchased the district from the town of Niagara National Authorities for 4.5 Billion dollars. Today he owns all of the school property and is expected to give it all to his son when he passes away. New Name Frank Derrylson formerly known as Micheal Derrylson was an american educator who passed away on March 22, 2018 from a brain aneurysm.